


"Celebrations"

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Karneval
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari ceased to see, how this <i>celebration</i> was useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Celebrations"

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween story written for an Anon on Tumblr.  
>  _Happy Halloween everyone!_

 

Akari ceased to see, how this _celebration_ was useful.

He stared down the hallway towards Gareki, dressed up (probably by Yogi who was fawning about how well he looked) in a uselessly well-made vampire costume, and Yogi who was wearing a black cat costume, going as far as colouring his hair black for the occasion. He rubbed his temples in resignation, waiting for the headache that was sure to come.

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Hirato suddenly asked, “Akari- _sensei_?”

“They’re making a fool out of themselves,” he answered and turned around. “As are you.” Hirato took off his warlock’s hat and mock bowed before the doctor.

“I presume you’re going as doctor?” He questioned amused.

“I am going to be productive and evaluate test results. Have fun with this _childish_ pastime.”

“Oh, no, my _dear_ ,” Hirato mocked him, “I do not fancy this idea in the least. Let’s head towards your rooms, I am sure a suitable costume will be found and we can enjoy this evening with each other.”

* * *

 ∪＾ェ＾∪  

* * *

 

Furthermore, Akari ceased to see, how obnoxious the _celebration_ was.

Gareki against Akari’s expectations, was actually enjoying himself (and against his better knowledge had drunken at least some alcohol) and so had Yogi who was clearly relishing in Gareki’s attention, opening up even more than he normally would, smooching Gareki between sentences (and even though it was in _public_ , Gareki was already too drunk to care).

Hirato filled up his glass once more and Akari threw him a gaze. “Why are we actually doing here?”

Did a nurse just climb on a table and started _stripping_?

Akari averted his eyes, until his gaze found Hirato’s and he rubbed his ears. “One can _barely_ talk here.”

“You have been awfully busy lately, this is a welcome excuse to drag you away from the lab. Besides, otherwise Gareki might have aided you.” Hirato took a sip. “But this is slowly getting out of hand.”

“ _Yes_.” Akari agreed, throwing another gaze to Gareki and Yogi, except they had disappeared, he leaned back in his chair. “I am in favour of leaving.”

“You were never in favour of being here in the first place, my dear doctor.” Hirato encountered. “How about we drink something halfway decent in your rooms?”

“Let’s go.” Akari already stood, when Hirato finished his drink.

“ _Certainly_.”

* * *

 ∪＾ェ＾∪

* * *

 

Additionally, Akari ceased to see, how fortunate the _celebration_ had been.

Hirato had shrugged off the jacket and the ridiculous hat as soon as they had stepped into Akari’s rooms. For the sake of lost modesty (there wasn’t a lot underneath the costume Hirato had Akari bribed into wearing) he left his own on. Even if that meant running around in a werewolf costume.

“It’s been some time since we were together like this,” Hirato commented softly.

“Work has been especially taxing lately.”

Hirato laughed. “Indeed, it has been.”

Akari took a sip from his own glass, gaze landing once more on his partner. “It’s nice.”

“Yes, that is true.”


End file.
